Family Christmas
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Loki gets to experience first hand what a Christmas in the Stark-Rogers household is like. Superfamily, with a side of Loki/Tony/Steve bromance.


Title: Family Christmas  
Author: Miharu Himuro  
Pairing: Steve/Tony(Captain America/Iron Man)  
Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: over abundance of fluff...and probably a lot of OOCness xD  
Summary:Loki gets to experience first hand what a Christmas in the Stark-Rogers household is like.

Notes: A Christmas giftie for my lovlie Loki because she wanted some Christmas Frostedstonieos bromance, and was very specific about Loki having a scarf xD This is so fluffy...I can't believe I wrote it xD Yes, I know it's pretty awful xD **For any of my readers who follow my Hetalia works: No I'm not leaving the fandom. Just branching out a little bit. I'll be back soon.**

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I look like I own the Avengers? No.  
_

Green eyes widened at the sight of the large tree proudly displayed in the foyer, a few gifts remaining beneath.

"What...what is this?" Loki asked, touching the tree gently.

"It's called a Christmas tree Loki, it's a tradition here." Steve explained, touching his shoulder gently, Tony stepping up to his other side.

"What is...Christmas? Thor speaks of it so fondly." Looking up at the blonde he blinked, blushing at the warm smile he received in return.

"It's a holiday to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, our savior." The blonde explained with a smile, laughing at the confused expression he was granted.

"Don't let him fool you Loki. It's a holiday for the stores to make a bunch of money. Depending on who you ask though, it's also a time for family." Tony interjected with a laugh.

"Then...what is this celebration?" Loki asked, looking back at the pain, green eyes filled with sincere warmth.

"It's the family kind Loki." His companions replied simultaniously, both giving the male sincere gentle smiles.

"The...family kind?" He echoed softly, eyes widening.

Nodding Steve bent down to pick up the few gifts, Tony leading the raven to the couch with a gentle hand on his back. Sitting beside the genius warily he was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into his side. When Steve sat on the otherside of Tony he was only mildly surprised when the brunette leaned against him, humming contntedly.

"What is this?" He asked softly, curling up in Tony's grasp.

"This is a family Christmas in the Stark-Rogers home Loki. Get used to it, you'll be apart of it a lot more often now." Tony explained with a soft smile.

"Well, it's almost a family Christmas." Steve said with a laugh, hand Loki a box wrapped in metallic black paper with a green bow.

"Go on Loki, it's for you. Open it." Tony encouraged, grinning.

Carefully unwrapping the box Loki gasped running a hand over the sleek black scarf, beautiful golden and emerald designs embroidered into the soft fabric. Gently pulling the scarf out of the box he ran a hand over it reverently.

"This is...I-I have nothing for either of you in return."

"Don't worry about it Loki, we did this because we wanted to, not because we expect anything in return." Tony explained, laughing and pulling him closer.

"It's a family thing Loki." Steve explained grinning when Tony took the scarf and gently wrapped it around Loki's neck with a smile.

"There. It looks perfect."

Blushing a faint pink Loki smiled, tucking an errant lock of hair behind his ear before watching the pair with interest as Steve handed Tony a small box.

"Steve? Didn't we already...exchange gifts? I-I don't have anything else for you."

"I know. I...I didn't want to give it to you around everyone else." Smiling he watched with a smile as Tony opened the box, gasping at the two simple silver bands nestled inside.

"Our original rings broke and...I wanted to do something for you for once, and...Bruce showed me how to work with vibranium so that it won't break again." He blushed when Tony rose up to kiss his cheek, Loki giving a soft smile.

"Thank you Steve, it's amazing."

Watching the pair Loki suddenly felt a pang of loneliness at the thought of Thor, wishing he were there instead of back on Asgard. The sound of hurried footsteps caught his attention, looking up in time to see a bundle of brown and black launch itself at them, landing in his lap. Tensing he looked to the child in his lap, eyes wide.

"You must be Loki! I'm Peter!" The small child babbled, grinning wildly.

"Loki please excuse him. This is our son, Peter."

Nodding he looked down at the boy, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. After a short period of silence he smiled gently, pulling him close.

"It is nice to meet you Peter."

The boy giggled, curling up in his lap, playing with the scarf.

Without warning Steve stood, causing his companions to fall backwards, sprawled backwards on the couch. Laughing he turned back to them giving a sheepish smile before leaving. Returning a few moments later her held up four mugs of hot coco, giving a harder laugh when he realized they were still sprawled undignified across the cushions.

"Come on, every body up."

Grinning he held up the cups, handing them to each when they sat up.

"So, what do you think of a family Christmas Loki?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"I...I quite like it."  
"Good. Becuse you're a part of this family now Loki."

With a soft smile the raven leaned back, allowing thin but strong arms to wrap around him, holding him to Tony's chest as he held Peter close, soft music palying in the background. It was nice he decided, being part of a family, and he couldn't wait to start one with Thor. Placing a hand on his stomach he smiled. Well, tell Thor they had already started one anyway.  
_


End file.
